elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alves Uvenim
|Base ID = }} Alves Uvenim is a Dunmer merchant in the Leyawiin Mages Guild. She has a selection of spells, magic-related goods and ingredients for sale. She is also a member of the Mages Guild. Alves is not comfortable with how the Leyawiin chapter of the Guild is doing. She says that she feels it is "just drifting along," and that its leader, Dagail, does not really lead. She also adds that she does not feel like going to Dagail when she needs help, and prefers going to Agata instead. While not a Daedra worshiper herself, she seems well studied on several matters relating to the subject. She is able to identify the Staff of the Everscamp, and also knows the location of the Shrine of Nocturnal. Interactions Whom Gods Annoy Rosentia Gallenus, a citizen of the town, sends for advice from Alves on how to dispose of the Staff of the Everscamp. She says that Alves is a skilled researcher and will know how to remove the curse, while keeping it discreet. When encountered on the matter, she reveals that she has been secretly searching for the cause of Rosentia's problem. She will explain that the staff Rosentia has is the Staff of the Everscamp, a creation of Sheogorath. She goes on to explain that its resting place is Darkfathom Cave. Leyawiin Recommendation While it is not necessary to talk to her, Alves can give some insight into the halls' current issues. She will admit that she prefers to go to Agata, even though she knows that it might be better to confide in Dagail. When asked about the Seer's Stone she will say that she only knows that it was important to Dagail, and that it went missing. She also notes that Kalthar is the one who spoke to her about it. Dialogue "Nice to meet you." :Daedra shrines "You mean the shrine of Nocturnal? That's north of Leyawiin, east of the Lower Niben." :Leyawiin "The Leyawiin chapter is just drifting along. Dagail isn't much of a mentor or leader. She isn't even coherent most of the time." :Mages Guild "The guild offers magical supplies to the citizens of Tamriel, but has far greater benefits for its members. Talk to Dagail if you'd like to join." "May all your travels be safe." ;Leyawiin Recommendation "Nice to meet you." : "She was a very powerful mage once, from what I understand. Hard to imagine that, honestly." : "Agata is the first person I go to when I need something. Maybe I should talk to Dagail instead, but I just don't feel comfortable doing that." : "All I heard was that it was important to Dagail, and it was missing. Kalthar didn't tell me anything more than that." :Mages Guild "Druja has a wide variety of spells for sale, if there's something you need. Most of them are simple, but they're a good starting point." :Recommendation "You'll have to speak to Dagail about that." "May all your travels be safe." Spells for sale Quotes *''"The guild offers magical supplies to the citizens of Tamriel, but has far greater benefits for its members. Talk to Dagail if you'd like to join."'' —Said to non-guild members. *''"The Leyawiin chapter is just drifting along. Dagail isn't much of a mentor or leader. She isn't even coherent most of the time."'' —When asked about Leyawiin. *''"You'll have to speak to Dagail about that."'' —When asked about a "Recommendation." *''"Druja has a wide variety of spells for sale, if there's something you need. Most of them are simple, but they're a good starting point."'' —When asked about the Mages Guild. *''"Agata is the first person I go to when I need something. Maybe I should talk to Dagail instead, but I just don't feel comfortable doing that."'' —When asked about "Agata." *''She was a very powerful mage once, from what I understand. Hard to imagine that, honestly."'' —When asked about "Dagial." *''"All I heard was that it was important to Dagail, and it was missing. Kalthar didn't tell me anything more than that."'' —When asked about the "Seers Stone" *''"Poor Rosentia, she's been trapped in her house for days."'' —When first approached during "Whom Gods annoy" *''"Frankly, the smell gave you away. You must have stepped in... well, let's just say something that isn't pleasant. Just be sure and keep this quiet. If the other mages even knew that I was involved with Rosentia's new guests... I could get kicked out of the guild!"'' —When asked how she knew why you are there. *''"Doing a bit of digging, I'm afraid Rosentia's been stuck with the Staff of the Everscamp. Nasty bit of 'fun' by Sheogorath, I'd say. The only way she can be rid of it is if someone willingly accepts it. It can't be discarded in any other manner. No one would buy that thing once it's activated like it's been. The only chance is to return it to its original resting place, Darkfathom Cave. Inside the cave, there's rumored to be a shrine to Sheogorath. That's where the staff can finally be dropped and the scamps should remain behind. I also learned that the staff makes the owner move much slower than normal. I suppose it's another way the creator upped the annoyance factor. Please, bring Rosentia this information at once. And if you can, help her. I think she's about to crack under the pressure, poor thing."'' —When asked about the staff. *''"Oh, yes. Don't bother trying to kill one of them. As soon as you do, another will take its place. It's endless. Quite the curse, eh? Sheogorath certainly has a sick sense of humor."'' —After marking Darkfathom Cave on your map. *''"The Everscamp is unique. Not quite as powerful as a regular scamp, it can barely use magic and is more of an annoyance than a threat."'' —When spoken to while holding the Staff of the Everscamp. *''"You've returned. And with the little ones in tow. Lovely."'' *''"Please, get those things out of here."'' *''"You mean the shrine to Nocturnal? That's north of Leyawiin, east of the Lower Niben."'' —When asked about Daedric Shrines. Trivia *Alves is one of the few alchemists who do not recommend Sinderion when asked about the Nirnroot. Appearance * de:Alves Uvenim fr:Alvès Uvénim ru:Алвес Увеним Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Alchemists Category:Oblivion: Merchants Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters